Rolling Thunder
by William X
Summary: Mike Harrison is a man with a plan. He intends to spread a virus purely to make profit for himself. But he made one mistake, he kidnaps the son of Alex Rider.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A secretary sat at her desk waiting for visitors. It had been a very slow day in the office, and her shift was almost over.

The door opened and a man walked in. He was tall, and had short dark curly hair, he was the CEO of the company. "Welcome back Mr. Harrison" the secretary greeted. "I hope that the cure is almost done being made."

"We need to work on it a little more, but progress has been smooth." replied Mr. Harrison.

"That's nice to hear."

The general public, including most employees thought that the man, Mike Harrison, was working on a cure for the West Nile Virus. He was, but there was more to him then what meets the eye.

Mike Harrison walked down the hall and turned when he reached a door. "He punched a code into the lock and it opened. Inside the door was a more thick and secure door. Mike Harrison stood next to the door and did a number of scans.

After submitting to a fingerprint, weight, voice, and retinal scan, the door opened into a dark room. A number of scientist were gathered around a large glass container. At first glance it appeared to be empty but when one looked closer, it was full of mosquitos. Super mosquitoes to be exact.

"Is the plan going by schedule?" Harrison asked.

"The virus is almost ready Mr. Harrison." replied one of the scientists. "Soon we will be able to spread this virus across the whole country. We will make millions from the cure. There is just one problem."

"What is that?"

"I need some test subjects."

"I will handle the subjects. You worry about making the virus."

To get people to test the virus on would be relatively easy. He had contacted an assassin named Tanner Friend who would be arriving shortly. Tanner was used to killing people, but he could handle kidnappings too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I stood waiting in a martial arts stance waiting for my dad, Alex, to attack. "You ready dad?!"

"Just a minute Thomas, I'm thirsty."

My dad took a swig of water. As soon as he put down the glass, I swung a punch at his check. My dad whipped around and spat out a burst of water at me. I tried to defend myself, but I could not see. Soon there was powerful pain in my stomach. I tried to recover my balance, but I collapsed to the ground.

When my vision was clear I was on the ground with my dad kneeling over me. "You surrender?"

"Alright"

"Look's like that cheapshot of yours didn't work. You ought to be more careful."

"Yeah I know."

"When you're in a real fight, you won't have a chance to surrender. If you do you your enemy will take you somewhere to do something terrible to you. You must always be on guard."

I practiced with my father for the next fifteen minutes. After that we stopped for the day. "You're learning well Thomas."

"Thanks dad."

"Are you packed?"

"I think so."

I hurried into my room and found my duffel bag sitting on the foot of my bed. I rummaged through it to see if I had packed enough. I searched up and down my list, and soon checked every box. "I think I'm ready dad!"

"Good" replied my dad. "You'll need to be ready. We'll be leaving for Florida in a few hours.

That evening, we packed up the car and headed toward the airport. While walking through the airport, I felt a powerful thump. Rubbing my side in pain, I looked to see what happened. It was a man carrying a dark square briefcase. "Watch it!" I demanded.

"Sorry" he replied, then walked away.

"That man should have looked where he was going" I growled.

"Don't let that get to you Tom" said my mother Sabina. We're going to enjoy our vacation in Florida."

Once we got through the baggage and boarding, we were finally ready for takeoff. It was 9 o'clock and we would arrive in Miami by 6:55.

To prevent boredom, I had brought a book with me. It was called "SilverFin", and it was about James Bond's childhood. It was a good book but rather implausible. Teen spy? What would be next? My dad as a spy?

After I had read enough, I soon dozed off. When I woke up I checked my watch, it was 6:30, the plane was going to land soon. "Our vacation is going to begin soon" my mom said. "Are you all excited."

"We'll be excited when its not early in the morning, Sabina." my dad grumbled.

I read some more of my book, until the plane was almost ready to land.

After we landed and were disembarking, I saw that the man with a briefcase had dropped his wallet. Since it opened up when it landed, I saw the man it belonged to was named Tanner Friend. "Mr. Friend" I called.

Tanner Friend turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"You dropped your wallet" I said reaching out toward him.

"Thank you" he replied accepting the wallet.

After going through customs, baggage claim, and car rental; we were on our way to our hotel in Naples. On the way, we stopped at a rest stop, and I noticed an interesting headline in the newspaper stand. "Cure For West Nile Virus!" it proclaimed.

I purchased the newspaper and began to read it. It talked about a man named Mike Harrison who ran a medical company. His latest project was a cure for the west nile virus. The article went on about how well the cure would work, and how it would save millions of lives as well as make lots of money for Mike Harrison. "What are you reading" my dad asked.

"This story about a guy who plans to make a west nile cure."

"Sounds interesting" replied my dad, but he seemed rather cynical.

After my mom was finished in the bathroom we got back into the car and continued driving.


End file.
